Tainted Hues
This set is the sequel to Chromatic Genesis continuing some of the previous sets ideas and introducing new ones. Once again it will be re-ordered to comply with booster standards when it is complete. · THU-001 Slumbering Great Ones (SR) · THU-002 Lunar Iron © · THU-003 Garuda Cliffspyer © · THU-004 Garuda Liberator © · THU-005 Spiritualist Priest © · THU-006 Urad General ® · THU-007 Dawn Incarnate (UR) · THU-008 Armies of Heaven (UR) · THU-009 Dimensional Flash (SR) · THU-010 Master Armor © · THU-011 Dragonhunter Eagle ® · THU-012 Undying Dragon (UR) · THU-013 Exiled Priest © · THU-014 Absorbing Bubble (SR) · THU-015 Frontline Director © · THU-016 Personal Light Shield © · THU-017 Self-Doubt © · THU-018 Priest Zealot ® · THU-019 Noble Militant Priest © · THU-020 Dagger Storm ® · THU-021 Rescue © · THU-022 Recompensation of Faith ® · THU-023 White Knight © · THU-024 Stranded Soldier © · THU-025 Blade Feather Storm ® · THU-026 Scour © · THU-027 Self-Righteous Priest Inquisitor © · THU-028 Mindreader Runemage ® · THU-029 Mighty Megrain (UR) · THU-030 Coastal Garuda © · THU-031 Dragonic Metamorphosis (UR) · THU-032 Treaty of Silence (UR) · THU-033 Drive Away © · THU-034 Vortex Dragon ® (Effect Monster) · THU-035 Vortex Mer © (Effect Monster) · THU-036 Vortex Mer Warrior ® (Effect Monster) · THU-037 Common Weakness © (Spell) · THU-038 Rising Angel ® (Effect Monster) · THU-039 Contagious Disease ® (Spell) · THU-040 Grave Instigator ® (Effect Monster) · THU-041 Unloving Caress © (Spell) · THU-042 Forced Admission © (Spell) · THU-043 Grieving Zombie © (Effect Monster) · THU-044 Death Staller © (Effect Monster) · THU-045 Death's Oasis ® (Spell) · THU-046 Death Chameleon (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-047 Desperation (SR) (Spell) · THU-048 Gargantuan Phobia ® (Effect Monster) · THU-049 Raging Phobia © (Effect Monster) · THU-050 Ransacking Folk © (Effect Monster) · THU-051 Gob Slug © (Effect Monster) · THU-052 Pursuer © (Effect Monster) · THU-053 Vial of Venom © (Spell) · THU-054 Bird of Doom (UR) (Effect Monster) · THU-055 Sadist's Treant © (Effect Monster) · THU-056 Incarnate Ball Lightning (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-057 Hesitation © (Counter Trap Card) · THU-058 Nanotech Herald ® (Effect Monster) · THU-059 Steel Snake © (Effect Monster) · THU-060 Prickly Gust © (Trap Card) · THU-061 Renewed Fire (SR) (Spell Card) · THU-062 Incarnate Shaman of Eternal Burning (UR) (Effect Monster) · THU-063 Enduring Thunder Incarnate (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-064 Loathe Recruit ® (Spell Card) · THU-065 Enduring Aviary Gremlins © (Effect Monster) · THU-066 Hiver Tender © (Normal Tuner) · THU-067 Sundowndell Lindworm ® (Effect Monster) · THU-068 Spiral of Destiny (ScR) (Continuous Spell Card) · THU-069 Evergladedrinker Great One ® (Normal Tuner) · THU-070 Monsterize © (Spell Card) · THU-071 Hiver Guard © (Effect Monster) · THU-072 Glowing Spread ® (Spell Card) · THU-073 Primitiveheart Incarnate (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-074 Noble Energy Incarnate (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-075 Beastly Nature ® (Spell Card) · THU-076 Whirling Goblin Shaman ® (Effect Monster) · THU-077 Hiver Troop (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-078 Digging Treant Druid © (Normal Tuner) · THU-079 Identical Blade Hiver ® (Effect Monster) · THU-080 Wovenbough Treant Shaman © (Effect Monster) · THU-081 Cloud of Bats ® (Trap Card) · THU-082 Summon Phantom © (Trap Card) · THU-083 Bloodied Spirit ® (Effect Monster) · THU-084 Cauldron Smog ® (Trap Card) · THU-085 Deathwhisperer Phobia (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-086 Champion of Dignity (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-087 Light and Darkness Blade © (Equip Card) · THU-088 Interminability Incarnate (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-089 Hedge-Witch Hag ® (Effect Monster) · THU-090 Garnering Hag © (Effect Monster) · THU-091 Darksky Imitator © (Effect Monster) · THU-092 Squeeze Hag © (Effect Monster) · THU-093 Re-Enter Combat (SR) (Spell Card) · THU-094 Restless Specter ® (Effect Monster) · THU-095 Tranquilmoon Knight (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-096 Unravel © (Trap Card) · THU-097 Insatiability Incarnate ® (Effect Monster) · THU-098 Requisition the Sky (SR) (Spell Card) · THU-099 Three Element Staff © (Equip Spell Card) · THU-100 Fizzling Incarnate (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-101 Cliff Pwca ® (Effect Monster) · THU-102 Champion of Fealty (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-103 Trap of Weapon-Swapping © (Trap Card) · THU-104 Mentalwrecker Phobia (SR) (Effect Monster) · THU-105 Luster Mirror (SR) (Continuous Spell Card) · THU-106 Kelpie Thief © (Effect Monster) · THU-107 Destroy Utterly © (Trap Card) · THU-108 Shooting Blind ® (Spell Card) · THU-109 Crabapple Treant © (Effect Monster) · THU-110 Staunch Hiver Druid © (Effect Monster) · THU-111 Amazing Appearance (SR) (Trap Card) · THU-112 Group of Hivers ® (Effect Monster) · THU-113 Distanthaven Hiver Druid © (Effect Monster) · THU-114 Successful Defenses ® (Continuous Spell Card) · THU-115 Fireshaman Treant © (Effect Monster) · THU-116 Merry Interference © (Spell Card) Category:Booster Pack